Speeding Death
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry Allen could remember the last day that he was alive. He had been struck by lightning, and his heart had stopped. He woke up nine months later to find that his skin had lost all color, his hair was solid white, and his eyes had a purplish ring around them. That day, not only had he become a zombie, but he had become a speedster as well.


The Flash and iZombie are both owned by The CW.

Barry Allen could remember the last day that he was alive. He had been struck by lightning, and his heart had stopped. He woke up nine months later to find that his skin had lost all color, his hair was solid white, and his eyes had a purplish ring around them. Barry had decided to dye his hair back to its original color, hoping that the pop of color would make people stop staring at him. He also used a bit of makeup to hide the purplish ring around his eyes.

Today was his first day back to work, but before he could come in, he had to find brains to eat. So, he walks down to an alley, hoping to find a homeless person or someone that no one would notice, or miss, so that he could get his daily brain fix. He had carried a container with noodles with him to store some of the brains for his lunch, and that's when he starts walking.

When he stops walking, he finds a homeless man shivering against the wall, and that's when he slices his neck, digging into his skull as he puts half of his brain in the container of noodles, eating the other half. Now that he was a zombie, he had to eat brains at least once a month to stay mostly human. To keep up with his speedster body, though, he had to eat ten thousand calories a day. Fun fact about his body: he can't taste anything unless it's spicy, oh and his resting heart rate is ten beats per minute.

When the brain that Barry had eaten kicked in, the first thing he felt was an intense craving for nicotine. Great, this guy was a recovering smoker. Slowly, he raced into a clothing store, changing into clean clothing as he raced over to the CCPD. Once he was outside, he slowly walks inside the building.

"You scared the hell out of us kid." A voice greets.

"Hell, of a nap you took there, baby face." Another voice greets.

"You still look twelve." Another voice greets.

"Allen, welcome back." Eddie greets, pulling Barry in for a hug. Once Eddie lets him go, Barry was greeted by David.

"Do me a favor, don't scare me like that ever again Barry." David orders, to which Barry chuckles.

"I make no promises." He teases, and that's when he returns to his lab, slowly grabbing his phone as he texts Cisco.

"Dude, this brain was a smoker, and I'm really craving nicotine, do you have any solutions for that?" Barry asks.

"Nicotine gum, many people that are trying to quit smoking chew it." Cisco tells him.

"You don't care, that I'm a zombie?" Barry asks.

"Nah dude, it's totally awesome! My best friend is a zombie!" Cisco answers. Slowly, Barry's vision fades as he was pulled into a vision.

 _Barry watched as the guy he had eaten shivered against the cold, as he tried to light his cigarette. His hands were shaking furiously against the cold, and he ended up dropping the cigarette on the ground._

 _"Hey, what the fuck Jeff? Littering piece of shit!" A voice growled, picking him up by his arms as the man started beating the hell out of him._ Slowly, Barry came out of the vision, slightly frightened before he realized where he was.

"Allen, Allen, are you in there?" Eddie's voice calls. How long had he been calling for Barry anyway? Slowly, Barry gets up, and that's when he answers the door.

"Barry, I've been calling your name for five minutes. Are you okay?" Eddie asks with concern.

"Sorry, I guess I got absorbed into what I was doing. What was it you needed?" Barry asks.

"You're my ride along." Eddie tells him.

"I am?" Barry asks with confusion as he slowly gets up.

"You wouldn't happen to have any nicotine gum, would you?" Barry asked.

"What is this brain you're on a smoker?" Eddie asks. Barry had told Eddie that he was a zombie about a week before he was cleared to return to work, so it was nice having someone that he could talk to about it.

"Unfortunately, yes." Barry sighs.

"Well, I can stop by a convenience store on the way." Eddie tells him as they get in one of the police cruisers. It was about ten minutes later when they walked into the store, and Barry purchased the nicotine gum.

Once he did that, he got back in the cruiser as he started chewing on it.

"So, does anyone else besides me and Star Labs know?" Eddie asks, referring to the fact that Barry was a zombie now.

"Not really. I couldn't figure out a way to tell them: hey guess what? I'm a zombie, oh and I need to eat brains to stay me." Barry tells him. Soon enough they arrive at the crime scene, and that's when they slowly get out of the car, walking over to the edge of the pier.

"What do we got?" Eddie asks.

"Guy was walking his dog when he found the body near the edge of the pier. We were thinking suicide, but there were clearly signs of a struggle." David informs as Barry gets closer to the body. The body had scratch marks around the arms and legs, and there was a hole in the head where a bullet was fired. _Shit, the victim was a zombie._

"A struggle? The poor girl was shot in the _head_! What kind of struggle could that _possibly_ be?" Barry lied, pretending to scoff as he acted clueless.

"Well, it was clearly a murder, question is, who could possibly want her gone that badly?" Anderson asks.

"See those scratch marks?" Barry asks.

"Yeah?" David asks.

"There's this drug called Utopium in Seattle, there's a tainted version, and it makes people go crazy to the point of being homicidal. I'd say whoever killed her was high off the crap, thus the state that the body is in." Barry explains.


End file.
